A semiconductor wafer is processed in a semiconductor manufacturer to form various integrated circuits (IC) in different regions of the wafer. These regions are referred to as semiconductor die. The integrated circuit formed in each semiconductor dice includes a plurality of semiconductor devices including active devices such as transistors, diode and memory devices. The semiconductor devices may also include passive devices such as resistors and capacitors. Various semiconductor manufacturing processes are employed to form the semiconductor devices including etching, lithography process, ion implantation, thin film deposition, and thermal annealing. However, in the current integrated circuit and the method making the same, a thermal annealing process applied to a semiconductor wafer introduces device performance non-uniformity issue. The device performance varies from device to device in a semiconductor dice, degrading the overall quality of the integrated circuit formed in semiconductor die. Therefore, there is a need to an integrated circuit structure and the method masking the same to address the issue.